Finding Peace
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: A few words can be all it takes to find that inner peace that you needed. Lamanth B-day fic.


**Finding Peace**

_Ok my love, here for your reading pleasure is just a short oneshot. You know the pairing and I know you'll love it. Its different than how I thought of it to be but thats ok, I like how it ended._

_Happy Birthday, your getting old my cougar =D but I still love you.  
So off you go, read. *slaps ass*  
_

* * *

Ming Ming smiled as the wind played softly in her hair, it was nights like these that she loved the most. The sky was clear leaving her full view of the spattering of stars against a velvet black blue backdrop. The moon was full and shone brilliantly, bathing everything in a silken silvery glow. Not even the heat, that hadn't receeded even when the sun had gone, could put a damper on her mood.

Closing her eyes she let her mind wander through the days events. The scorching sun and unbearable heat didn't stop Hiro from loading the mother of all training sessions onto them. Running along the side of the road for 40ks in over 100 degrees wasn't the most inspiring thing. Add on to that the 300 sit-ups, push-ups, bicep and tricep curls, weight training and mock battles between the two teams.

The only good thing about the entire day had not only been the small lake, that by some miracle was surrounded by dense brush and tall imposing trees blocking all light, that was actually cold and didn't stop any of them from jumping in fully clothed.

No, it was the sight of some of the fittest, good-looking, sculptured bodies in the blading world stirping off their wet clothes down to their boxer shorts to play in the water and rest on the shore. And she was the only girl surrounded by all those good-looking, gorgeous males. That was the only thing that had made the day bearable.

The whirring of gears made her open her eyes and strain her ears. Someone was launching a blade. The noise stopped making her frown. She moved slowly towards the fence that seperated her from the large yard in the back of the dojo. A string of expletives in heavy Russian reached her ears as she rounded the fence.

Kai stood infront of his blade glaring down at it. A pang of pain clenched her heart at the sight of the ravage pain on the face of a once stoic blader. She couldn't imagine loosing her Venus, and couldn't even begin to understand the pain that Kai must be going through. Not only loosing all sight in his right eye but also the first friend he had ever had and the one that had stood beside him through so much, Dranzer was gone and nothing Kai did could bring him back. It didn't stop him from trying.

Kai turned, catching sight of her peering from around the fence. He sneered at her, the little bubblegum princess that never put a foot wrong or had to deal with anything that was beyond the age of a 10 year old. "This aint a zoo little girl, go look at Daichi if you want to see a monkey dance."

She froze, she didn't want his anger, it wasn't like she had done anything wrong. She hadn't even spoken, had only come to see who was blading. Squaring her shoulders she took a step towards him, "for your information, Mr. Tough Guy, I was only coming to see who was blading and if you want to be angry at anyone, be angry at yourself and don't take it out on others. Its not our fault that your having trouble with your blading, it was an accident that cost you your eye, your depth perception is off and you can't gauge anything.

"Thats not my fault, I am so sick of being treated like the 5 year old who isn't allowed to know that mummy and daddy are fighting." She sneered back at him, " so forgive me oh lord and master for disturbing your self hating moment." Kai stared in shock at her sarcasm, he never thought to hear it from her. Her voice softened "If you only took the time to listen to your surroundings, to trust in yourself and your skills. I know you can do it Kai. Instead of getting angry at your blade and yourself try and find peace. I know its a total cliché, but it is true."

Ming-Ming turned to leave, "Thank-you." Looking over her shoulder she smiled at him, "your welcome Kai, but if you ever call me little girl again, I swear I will not hesitate to beat the crap out of you." With a flip of her long curly azure hair, Ming-Ming dissappeared around the corner.

Picking up his blade Kai loaded his launcher and closed his eyes, the wind played softly along his skin and in his hair. Taking deep breaths he let his muscles slowly relax as he listened to the sounds of the night. Without opening his eyes he tensed his arm muscles and pulled the rip cord. The sound of the gears whirring and clicking filled the night, slowly he opened his eyes and laughed. "The kid was right, I can do it."

* * *

_Ok so I do hope you liked it, even though I know you will. And yes ok I know there was no kissing or anything near like my others or even near a actual pairing. And I did plan to have them kiss but I think it would have ruined it if I forced it in there. *blows kiss* _

_Love you_

_X x X Nyx_


End file.
